For a Moment
by lostmoonchild
Summary: For only that time "human" and "demon" meant nothing.


lostmoonchild: I got bored writing chapters so I decided to work on a few oneshots. Of course this is a Kagome/Sesshomaru one but if you guys have complaints about that then why are you reading this fic? Oh well, the world's a confusing place so okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

For a Moment

For a moment he could forget his responsibilities as a taiyoukai and allow himself to relax. He knew that she wouldn't harm him if he did nothing to harm her. They understood each other and he enjoyed the conversations that would last well into the night.

For a moment he could pretend that they weren't different species. She wasn't a human and a miko at that while he could pretend he wasn't a demon. They were somewhere in between, he supposed, but there would always be that knowledge that once the moment was gone things would go back to the way they were before.

For a moment she could forget her heartache as she watched Inuyasha chase after Kikyo. Her childish fascination with him had been nothing more than that. A fascination that she had mistaken for love. With this she wasn't entirely sure if this was love or respect. Maybe it was both.

For a moment she could pretend that she wasn't the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and that he wasn't Lord of the Western Lands. Their respective paths had crossed so many times before but when had their paths joined as one so they could talk the night away? She loved being able to hold a conversation with somebody that could and would argue their points without swearing or calling her some hurtful name.

They just were and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru could smell the scent of her tears before he entered the clearing and was silent as he stared at the miko. A low growl left his lips when he saw the dark bruise around one eye and the cut on her lip. He didn't need to be near her to know that Inuyasha's scent would be on her and that it was his foolish half-brother that had caused the miko harm.

For a moment he almost forgot himself.

Kagome didn't need to look at his eyes to know that he was furious. She didn't need to hear the growl to know that he knew who had done it. She just wished that time would stop so she could crawl under a rock for the rest of her life.

For a moment she wished to be saved.

Time meant nothing as he listened to what had happened, vaguely noting how her eyes would droop and she'd begin to nod off to sleep before suddenly snapping back awake. Crying always seemed to make humans tired and he wanted to hold her while she slept. He just wondered if she'd allow him to do so.

Sesshomaru removed his armor and outer kimono before wrapping the fabric around the miko's shoulders. The task itself wasn't too difficult considering having only one arm but the reward was well worth whatever difficulty there had been.

As the miko snuggled against him and her breathing evened out, he found her scent filling his senses as if a drug. It wasn't sharp or dull, but somewhere between. Gentle, almost, and he was surprised to find that she smelled of exotic spices despite the salt that lingered from her tears. This was her scent, he knew, and it would continue to be hers.

If only for a moment he wished he could just keep her scent with him forever. What scent rubbed off onto his shirt would fade away as time passed by and he didn't know when or even if she'd allow him to hold her in such a manner again.

As his golden eyes flickered to the dark mark around her eye, Sesshomaru felt another wave of fury. Inuyasha had struck the miko only for trying to defend her heart and keep her soul from being stolen by the undead miko. Truly his brother had no taste or appreciation for a scent that was exotic compared to the stench of graveyard dirt and bones.

Clawed fingers brushed through the soft, ebony locks as golden eyes focused on the almost pale skin that glowed in the pale moonlight. For a moment he forgot that the woman was human and not some ethereal being. Despite her appearances he knew her to be capable of surprising others and doing what she felt was absolutely right.

Fate wasn't kind, allowing him to become enchanted with the miko. Did the gods above not realize or even care that his father had fallen and died for a human woman? He knew he should have stopped before it was too late but now he wasn't sure his willpower would be enough. Somehow she had captured him with both her brains and beauty and he couldn't get enough.

For one moment, for one little moment, he allowed himself to imagine his future with the miko at his side.

()()()()()()()()()()

For a moment she had forgotten why she had fled from the camp and why Sesshomaru was allowing her to sleep next to him. She was nothing compared to him and was mediocre compared to his own beauty. There was no reason why she should have been allowed to be in his presence.

Chills went through the miko as she looked at the taiyoukai and saw his golden eyes staring into hers with an intensity that had no words. "Are you cold, miko?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

Slowly Kagome shook her head. She couldn't explain why she had been chilled but now it didn't matter. Sesshomaru's eyes told her that she was safe. "I'm fine." Kagome replied.

For a moment the entire world vanished and with it the words "demon" and "human" fled too. Their standing in society meant nothing and as they parted with hearts racing within their chests, they knew that forever more standings would mean nothing.

In one moment, love can blossom between two souls meant to be and that love could last forevermore.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I repeat: I was bored. I like Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings (sadly got bored with Kagome/Inuyasha) and got to thinking after one night of absolutely no sleep due to having lost my bed once more. Thinking with me is potentially a dangerous thing since something usually happens or is created which in this case, a fanfic was created. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
